1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a stimulus presenting system, a stimulus presenting method, a computer, and a control method that each lead the mental state of a user to a target mental state.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a stimulus presenting system, there is known a system that selects a reproduction candidate content on the basis of the mental state of a user, the environmental state, at least one piece of user attribute information, and a content selection tendency of the user (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-146630).
As another stimulus presenting system, there is known a system that estimates the listening purpose of a sound content from a health state of a user, reproduces a target sound content, and reflects the degree of effect by the sound content into a content database (for example, see Japanese Patent No. 5184137).